Feliz Navidad ¿para quién?
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: [Max, Kai, Rei, Takao] Y esta es la prueba de que creer en San Nicolás es más fácil que creer en lo que estos cuatro pueden hacer encerrados en una casa, en víspera de Navidad [Yaoi, Humor]


**Feliz Navidad... ¿para quién? - Jim Mizuhara**

**Personajes:** _Kai, Rei, Takao, Max_

**Contenido**: _Yaoi._

**Disclaimer**: _Ya saben._

**Observaciones Generales:**_ Hola, apreciados lectores y lectoras! He aquí yo con otro fic, como no podría ser es navideño... o casi eso! Jejeje! Espero que les guste y sea del agrado de vosotros la historia (es humor, al menos intenté...). Y, como de praxis, es yaoi, pero sin lemon._

* * *

Afuera caía la suave y fría nieve, cubriendo los rojizos tejados de las casas cerradas. Algunos pinos y abetos sostenían dificultosamente la carga de hielo que la atmósfera depositaba sobre sus ramas, dejándolos caer a veces, sobresaltando y salpicando a los raros paseantes que habían por las calles; las chimeneas echaban humo ceniciento, entremezclando diversos aromas provenientes de los tantos peroles que pendían sobre la hoguera, cocinando cada uno lo que sería la cena de Navidad. En una de las más grandes casas de la ciudad, cuyas puertas y ventanas permanecían cerradas por el inclemente frío que insistía en colarse por las rendijas de las construcciones, el humo de la chimenea echaba cosas… diferentes.

- .¡Que sí existe!.

- .¡No, no existe!.

- .¡Existe, sí!.

- .¡Ya he dicho que no existe!.

- .¡Por la última vez, sí existe!. – exclamó a voz de cuello Max, volteándose bruscamente hacia el bicolor, sentado cerca de la chimenea – .¡vamos, Kai, dile a Rei que sí existe San Nicolás!.

Un poco sorprendido con la proposición, el ojirubí se ladeó lo suficiente para contestar:

- Max, esas son patrañas de las cuales ya te hubieras deshecho hace mucho tiempo.

- .¡¿Ehhhh?!. – dijo el rubio, poniéndosele los ojos más brillantes – K-Kai… Tú tampoco… tampoco crees en… .¡Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! – gritó, corriendo en dirección de su habitación, llorando a mares.

- Kai, no tenías que ser tan áspero con Max – recriminó Rei – era cuestión de explicarlo con más… delicadeza.

- Ya debe aprender ciertas cosas, Rei – contestó Kai.

- Bien, yo creo que debo ir a preparar para la cena – murmuró el ojidorado, suspirando y yendo en dirección de la cocina.

En su habitación, Takao meditaba profundamente acerca de su existencia… o, en otras palabras, dormía a pierna suelta echando saliva por un costado del lecho, cuando despertó por el fuerte portazo dado en la habitación contigua. Pudo adivinar, mismo no siendo la videncia su fuerte, que los sollozos apagados que escuchaba através de las paredes solamente podrían ser del ojiazul, por lo que con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y dirigiéndose a la puerta al lado dio algunos golpecitos, probando luego abrir la puerta pero lo halló con el seguro echado.

- .¿Max?. ¿Estás allí?.

No obtuvo respuesta el nipón, por lo cual decidió echar mano de la única estrategia científicamente comprobada que haría abrir la puerta a Max.

- Max, aquí afuera están San Nicolás y el Conejo de Pascua y quieren tener una charla contigo.

En menos de dos segundos la puerta estaba abierta, abierta lo suficiente para dejar pasar al chico rubio con la velocidad y la fuerza de una locomotiva, llevándose a su paso al peliazul que solícitamente aguardaba del lado de afuera.

- .¿Dónde?. ¿Dónde están?.

- Aquííí…

- ¿Dónde?.

- Aquííí… por faaavor… saca tus pies deeee…mi pechoooo… que no consigo respiraaaaar…

- .¡Ahm!. Takao, .¿Qué haces allí?. – dijo Max, sonriendo y apartándose del nipón aplastado en el suelo.

- Hfff… quería saber el motivo por el cual estabas así… pero veo que te pasó – murmuró el peliazul levantándose adolorido.

- Hum… es que Rei y Kai no creen en San Nicolás – explicó apenado Max.

- Vamos, Max… olvida eso, vayamos a ver que hacen esos dos ahora – dijo Takao, dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda – quizá ya esté la comida – agregó pensativamente.

Entonces ambos fueron bajando las escaleras, estaba aproximándose de la cocina, cuya puerta estaba cerrada cuando escucharon algunos ruidos raros provenientes del interior, fueron caminando más despacio y quedaron a algunos pasos de la puerta, Takao hizo una seña a Max para que hiciera silencio. No podían mirar adentro, pero sí escuchar. Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos más grande cuando oyeron que Rei decía:

- Kai, .¿tú no estás pensando en… meter todo eso de una vez, correcto?.

- .¿Y por qué no?. - dijo una voz, que Takao y Max identificaron como siendo del bicolor – de todas formas sabes que solamente mientras está caliente entrará fácilmente, después será más difícil.

- Es que a mí no me gusta hacerlo de prisa – decía el chino – disfruto mucho de cada minuto que hago esto… principalmente teniéndote a ti y….¡auch!. ¡Cuidado, Kai, me has lastimado!.

- .¡Hmpf!. Es tu culpa, Rei, te mueves demasiado… no estoy dispuesto a enseñarte otra vez cómo se hace esto…

En este punto, tanto Max como Takao estaban boquiabiertos, retrocedieron dos pasos al oír a Rei gemir quedamente.

- .¿Tú no crees que estén haciendo… aquello, verdad?. – dijo Takao en voz baja.

- .¡Pues no lo sé!. – acordó Max, susurrando – mejor salimos de aquí.

- .¡No, vamos a quedarnos hasta ver qué pasa!. – dijo el peliazul.

Algunos segundos después escucharon algunos ruídos provenientes de cubiertos cayéndose de la mesa, y un golpe seco después.

- Hmmm… Rei, esto es delicioso… - decía Kai.

- Hazlo un poco más rápido – exigía el chino.

- Pero acabas de decirme que te gusta hacerlo despacio…

- Sí, pero… .¿qué crees?. Es muy grande… no creo aguantarlo por mucho tiempo…

- Estamos por la mitad, además si lo meto todo de una vez podríamos tener un problema aquí…

- Yo sé… es que está muy caliente y…

- Sólo un poco más…

- Hazme un favor, pon tus manos aquí y aquí, .¿de acuerdo?., cuando te dé la señal, jalas con fuerza hacia ti, pero no muy bruscamente – murmuró el chino.

- Bien… pero sería una lástima que terminara así – agregó el bicolor.

- .¿Lástima?. Yo creo que te has derramado lo suficiente por hoy – el tono de Rei era de enfado – yo quiero que dejes hasta la última gota aquí, adentro…

Tanto el rubio como el peliazul ya casi no respiraban más con el solo objetivo de escuchar hasta los mínimos detalles lo que sucedía dentro de la cocina, con el oído pegado a las paredes e intenciones de acercarse más a la puerta. Otro ruído extraño… .¿Rei gimió de nuevo?.

- .¡Mira lo que has hecho!. – oyeron a Kai decir – ahora has sido tú… un momento… humm, esto sabe bien…

- .¡Hey, no pongas tu mano allí!. – exclamó de pronto el chico chino.

- Que tal si pongo… .¿aquí?. – preguntó solícitamente Kai.

- Mejor, mejor… deberías saber que esto se hace con mucha delicadeza, es todo un arte…

Takao y Max definitivamente suspendieron la función respiratoria, estaban algo sonrojados por lo que escuchaban, y el rubio estironeaba frenéticamente al peliazul para marcharse de allí lo antes posible, sin embargo Takao no se movía un ápice de su lugar, dispuesto a quedarse allí hasta saber lo sucedido. El ruído que hicieron llamó la atención del bicolor, quien de un rompante abrió la puerta y halló a los dos otros parados cerca de la puerta, visiblemente alterados. Kai se puso ceñudo.

- Eh… .¡Hola, Kai!. – exclamó Takao, sin ningún recurso para escapar.

- .¿Se puede saber qué ustedes dos están haciendo aquí?. – indagó el bicolor, evidentemente enfadado.

- Pues… este… ehm… estábamos pasando por aquí y queríamos saber si la cena estaba lista y… parece que aún no está… - agregó Max, con intenciones de marcharse más pronto.

- Ah… estaba ayudando a Rei con el relleno del pastel – explicó Kai, cruzando los brazos.

- Pastel… .¿Pastel?. – dijeron al unísono Takao y Max.

- Pues claro, .¿qué ustedes pensaban?. – dijo Kai, dándole paso a los dos chicos para ingresar a la cocina y comprobar, efectivamente, que Rei estaba delante de un enorme pastel y con un tarro de crema para cubrirlo a un lado, esforzándose para mantener el relleno en su lugar.

- Un momento… .¿qué era lo que estaba "caliente"?. – preguntó Takao, refiriéndose a lo que había escuchado.

- El relleno del pastel – explicó Rei, dejando de lado momentáneamente su tarea – y Kai es un descuidado que derramó parte del relleno sobre mis manos.

- Ah, sí, sí… - tanto Max como Takao sonreían grandemente mientras grandes gotas de sudor bajaban de su nuca – y… ehm… .¿qué precisamente estaban jalando?.

- La sobrecubierta del pastel – dijo Kai, quien se notaba estar poniéndose rojo de furia – yo creo que hay dos chicos que se pasan de listos pegando las orejas por las puertas…

- Taka… yo tengo algo para mostrarte en… .¡mi habitación!. – interrumpió de pronto Max, viendo que Kai se ponía cada vez más enojado, y empujó al nipón en dirección a la puerta, saliendo precipitadamente de la cocina y desapareciendo por las escaleras.

- .¿Ya se fueron?. – preguntó Rei, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de  
Kai, y el bicolor asintió - .¿Tú crees que ellos hayan descubierto que nosotros hicimos… ejem… tú sabes qué…?

- .¡Nah!. Ni en cien años – aseguró el bicolor, volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Media hora después, mientras el pastel iba cocinándose en el horno, Kai anunció que iba a buscar algunas cosas faltantes para la cena en una tienda próxima, y que por lo tanto no iba a demorarse; Takao y Max estaban también allí, sentados en las sillas alrededor de la mesa donde se acumulaban un sinfín de artículos. Casi al tiempo que Kai salió afuera, luego de abrigarse bien, Takao dijo que iba a su habitación, ciertamente pensaba dormirse más un poco para conseguir alcanzar las últimas horas de la noche. Tanto Rei como Max permanecieron en la cocina, el chico chino atendía el pastel cocinándose en el horno mientras el rubio revisaba algunos de los artículos que estaban sobre la mesa.

- .¡Vaya!. Ahora sí creo que Kai no se toma el agua del grifo – anunció el rubio, levantando una botella transparente con unos caracteres irreconocibles estampados en azul sobre la botella.

- .¿Y eso qué es?. – preguntó Rei con curiosidad.

- Agua embotellada, .¿qué más podría ser?. – dijo Max, encogiéndose de hombros – y bastante caro, según la etiqueta.

- Espera, .¿qué estás haciendo?. – indagó el chino, observando al rubio rompiendo los lacres de la botella.

- .¿Yo?., pues… estoy haciendo una operación de _open-and-test_ – contestó alegremente Max – al menos podré decir cómo sabe el agua a este precio…

Y dicho esto, el ojiazul tomó un vaso grande de una de las alacenas y casi lo llenó. Aproximó la nariz al contenido y percibió un aroma bastante débil, acercó el vaso a los labios y tomó un gran sorbo, un sabor vago y extraño se extendió por su boca, sin embargo no llegó a parecerle desagradable el gusto que sentía. Tomó más dos sorbos antes que Rei se aproximara a contemplarlo.

- .¿Y después, qué tal es?. – preguntó Rei.

- Hum… sabe bastante bien para el precio de la botella… pero no se parece al agua de ningún grifo que haya conocido jamás – contestó Max - .¿te apetece, Rei?. – ofreció luego.

- Claro – contestó Rei, encogiéndose de hombros. También tomó un vaso de la alacena y Max se lo llenó.

Rei finalmente acabó probándolo, y tampoco le pareció malo el sabor que dicha agua poseía. Es más, comenzaron a considerar que allí adentro de la cocina estaba demasiado caldeado y se despojaron de sus abrigos hasta quedar apenas de camiseta ambos, repentinamente estaba haciendo un calor raro, mismo viendo através de las ventanas que la nieve seguía cayendo. En pocos minutos tomaron tres cuartos de la botella, aproximadamente tres vasos para cada uno, y un calor desmedido los alteraba; tanto Rei como Max se dejaron caer sobre las sillas.

- Hum… nada mal – comentó Rei.

- Veamos qué más hay aquí – dijo Max, poniéndose a revisar el contenido de las otras bolsas que reposaban sobre la mesa. Halló una botella de _champagne_ blanco.

- Ábrelo – indicó Rei, quien luego de algunos minutos percibió cierto aroma proveniente del horno y se acordó de sacar el pastel, el cual por poco no se quema.

- Es complicado esto… - murmuró Max, cuyos dedos repentinamente se entorpecieron – .¡hagamos como hacen en las películas!. – anunció.

Después de sacarle todos los lacres a la botella, el rubio sujetó la botella de _champagne_ con ambas manos, y lo sacudió vigorosamente con todas las fuerzas que poseía. La tremenda presión dentro de la botella hizo estallar el tapón de corcho, el cual salió volando por los aires y acertó en el blanco a un cuadro colgado en medio de la pared, haciéndole un grande y visible agujero.

- .¡Listo, diablos!. – exclamó Max, después soltó una carcajada que ni él supo la razón - .¿será que ganaré puntos extras por haber acertado el cuadro?. – preguntó, y esta vez fue Rei quien soltó la carcajada.

- Depende… - indicó Rei, acercándose con algo de dificultad a la pared donde colgaba el cuadro – espero que Kai no se importe por habermos estropeado el cuadro de este tal señor Picasso…

Utilizaron los mismos vasos anteriores para servirse el _champagne_, el cual Max hizo caer desde una altura considerable provocando una inmensa espuma que acabó transbordando ambas copas. Entrechocaron los vasos y se lo tomaron… al juego de "quién toma más sin darse un respiro".

- Este sabe mejor que el otro – concluyó el ojiazul, mientras las burbujas del líquido aún le cosquilleaban la boca – yo quiero tomar _más_…

- Sería tan bueno que Kai también estuviera aquí – anunció de pronto Rei.

- .¿Y para qué?. – inquirió el rubio.

- Es agradable… estar a su lado – susurró, dándole más unos sorbos a su vaso.

- .¿Él te atrae, Rei?. – preguntó descaradamente Max.

- Hum… mucho más que eso… - contestó Rei, quien no estaba pensando muy bien en sus palabras, aunque el rubio tampoco estaba consciente de lo que decía - .¿Y a ti, Max?.

- No… a mí no me atrae – contestó el rubio, vaciando su copa – apenas me excita – concluyó riéndose, dejando que el vaso se deslizara sobre la mesa y que la alfombra en el suelo evitara que se rompiera.

- .¿A que no consigues acercarte a él más que yo?. – dijo Rei, sonriendo traviesamente.

- .¿Qué quieres apostar?. – exclamó Max, levantándose abruptamente de la silla.

- La próxima botella… aún está allí.

- .¡Hecho!. – acordó el rubio, y se dirigió a la sala con el objetivo de aguardar el regreso de Kai, aunque no iba atinando muy bien el camino de la puerta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho Max hasta ver a Kai acercándose a la verja de hierro de la casa. El bicolor abrió la puerta cargando con algunas bolsas, los depositó sobre el sofá, al lado del rubio, y se sacudió los pies de la nieve para luego cerrar la puerta.

- Frío excesivo afuera… - comentó Kai, luego observó que Max estaba de camiseta nada más, observándole fijamente - .¿no tienes frío, Max?. – preguntó el bicolor.

Por toda respuesta el ojirubí vio al rubio levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose hacia él, lo tomó de lo hombros y lo recostó por la puerta; Kai se sobresaltó un poco con el comportamiento del chico rubio.

- Está un tiempo excelente… - dijo Max, con un acento raro - .¿por qué no te pones un poco más cómodo, Kai?. – agregó, deslizando una de sus manos hacia los botones de su camisa y desprendiéndolos aceleradamente.

- E-espera un momento, Max… .¿qué piensas que haces?.

- Quiero verte sin ropas – anunció abruptamente el chico – me gustas mucho, Kai… - dijo, metiendo su mano dentro de sus pantalones, acariciándole la entrepierna.

- .¡Diablos, Max, yo te _ordeno_ que pares con eso ahora!. – gritó Kai, intentando desesperadamente librarse de las manos del ojiazul - .¡Caso contrario, tú…!.

El bicolor no pudo concluir la frase, pues Max entrelazó una de sus piernas con las de Kai y le derribó al suelo, poniéndose el chico rubio por encima del ruso, con una gran sonrisa y la mirada turbia. Una de sus manos iba dentro de sus pantalones, mientras la otra se dedicó a acariciar el trasero de Kai.

- .¡Max, yo quiero que no… no…!. – exclamó entrecortadamente Kai, quien no era muy resistente que digamos a un intenso masajeo en sus entrepiernas - .¡Agh!. ¡Deténte, si no te la verás conmigo y… hmmmm… deténte ya he dicho, diablos!.

El ojiazul se acercó lo suficiente al rostro de Kai para éste percibir el terrible aliento de Max, apestando a una mezcla de alcoholes. De un empujón consiguió librarse del peso del rubio y levantándose velozmente corrió hacia la cocina, el cual trancó como medida de precaución para que Max no entrara a atacarlo de nuevo. Se volteó con una expresión de desespero en el rostro, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Rei sentado en la silla, también con la mirada fija.

- .¡Rei, no hubieras permitido que Max tomara nada en mi ausencia!. – le regañó severamente Kai - .¡Ahora está en último estado de ebriedad y…!.

- .¿Por qué tanta preocupación?. – interrumpió el chino con voz melosa – has hecho bien en cerrar la puerta…

- .¿Rei?.… .¡Rei!. ¡Tú también… bebiste!. – exclamó Kai, retrocediendo con intenciones de abrir la puerta y salir de allí - .¿Pero qué les pasa a todos ustedes?. ¿Decidieron atacarme en conjunto?.

- No tan de prisa – indicó Rei, anteponiéndose a la puerta e impidiendo al bicolor que salga – quédate un poco más… - susurró, también sujetándolo contra la pared y desprendiéndole los últimos botones que faltaba para despojarlo de la prenda.

- Te advierto, Rei, que si pones una mano siquiera encima mío…

- .¿Harás qué?. – murmuró el chino, acercándose al rostro de Kai. Así como el rubio, un terrible aliento se hacía presente.

- R-Rei, basta de eso… tú y yo somos… bien, tú sabes qué somos, pero… s-sinceramente me asustas así…

- A veces también los gatitos se convierten en tigres… - mencionó Rei con voz arrastrada, sus doradas orbes resplandecían voluptuosamente – déjale un poco al gatito que disfrute también… - agregó, sujetando el mentón del ruso y pasándole la lengua por la garganta.

- Tú no estás bien, Rei, estás fuera de la realidad… y tendré que lastimarte si no me escuchas, pero eso es algo que no quiero hacerte…

- Vamos, Kai, no te tenses así – dijo el oriental, seguía pasándole la lengua por el cuello y rozándole los colmillos – humm, qué carne tierna tienes, Hiwatari… me dan antojos de morderlo… - susurró, mientras otra de sus manos le bajaba el cierre de los pantalones.

- Me dolerá más a mí que a ti – exclamó Kai, sintiendo escalofríos por el filo de los colmillos de Rei – pero tendré que golpearte… - hizo un rápido movimiento con los puños cerrados, sin embargo Rei fácilmente esquivó el golpe, haciendo que el ruso cayera al suelo y lo inmovilizara. Además, el chino alcanzó el seguro de la puerta, abriéndolo y dejando a Max entrar.

- Creo que te has ganado la otra botella, Rei… - comentó el rubio sonriendo, al ver a Kai en el suelo.

- Oh, sí, pero más tarde… ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de él, .¿sabes?., hay suficiente Kai para repartirlo… - expresó Rei, para consternación del bicolor.

- .¡Seeeehhh!. .¡A la faena!. – exclamó el chico rubio, también poniéndose encima de Kai.

- .¡Me atacan!. – gritó el ruso, al ver a ambos chicos sobre él y con sendas expresiones libidinosas estampados en sus rostros - .¡Auxilioooooooooooooooo...!.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Veinte minutos después, la cocina parecía un área de desastre provocado por un huracán de grado diez. Absolutamente todo estaba en el suelo, en un caos difícil de definir, todos los cubiertos y otros utensílios estaban desperdigados en el suelo; el famoso cuadro de Picasso agujereado por un tapón de corcho pasó a segundo plano en comparación a las extensas manchas de un rojo intenso que cubría las paredes… que no era sangre, pero sí salsa de _ketchup_ derramado, aparte de algunas manchas menores de un fluido blanco en el suelo… que tampoco era lo que algunas mentes pensarían, pero sí era parte de la crema restante de la cubierta del pastel. Además de un local digno para una demolición, la cocina también parecía haber sido escenario de una divertida guerra de vegetales, condimentos, huevos crudos estrellados hasta por el techo, café en polvo haciendo las veces de humo y gravitando por todo el recinto, y vodka derramándose a borbotones de las botellas rotas, que tampoco ocasionó un incendio por el sólo hecho que a nadie se le ocurrió prender un fósforo en el momento.

En medio a todo ese memorable desastre, habían tres chicos, uno de los cuales parado y los otros dos sentados en sendas sillas. Los chicos sentados eran Rei y Max, cuyas manos estaban cuidadosamente amarradas atrás de la silla con innumerables vueltas de cinta adhesiva, quienes luego de una batalla de proporciones épicas no lograron evitar que Kai los dominara.

- Y por la última vez – dijo Kai, dirigiéndose a ambos chicos – yo _sí_ tomo agua del grifo, y cualquier botella que parezca agua _no_ es agua, .¿de acuerdo?.

- Seeeehhh… - dijeron los otros dos a media voz.

- Bien… y también haré el favor de olvidarme que ustedes dos casi intentaron… hacer un atentado violento al pudor… .¡Ugh!.

- Pero Kai… - intentó argumentar Rei.

- .¡Nooo, ustedes dos, callados!. – interrumpió el ruso, revolviendo dos vasos con un líquido blanquecino – ahora se van a tomar esto, caso contrario los obligaré a tomar.

El ruso no necesitó persuadir a Rei a tomarse todo el contenido del vaso, pero a Max tuvo que apretarle (con mucha delicadeza) el cuello para volcarle el contenido del vaso. Luego el bicolor abrió la puerta y dijo:

- Bien, el baño queda allá – indicó, apuntando – los soltaré ahora, pero no se desvíen del camino.

- .¿Y eso para qué?. – indagó Max, confundido.

- Ya verán – contestó Kai, cortando las cintas de ambos chicos – a la cuenta de diez… nueve… ocho…

- .¿Qué es lo que…?.

- Siete… seis… cinco…

- Rei, creo que me estoy sintiendo mal… - mencionó el chico rubio.

- Cuatro… tres… dos…

- Yo también creo que voy a… hmmff… .¡al baño, ahora!.

- Uno… cero…

El ruso apenas contempló a ambos chicos corriendo al baño, dando atrás de ellos un violento portazo, seguido de unos ruídos característicos de personas… descongestionando sus estómagos, por no decir otra cosa. "_Cielos, por fin terminó_…"meditó el bicolor.

Después de largos minutos, Rei y Max salieron con las mismas expresiones de siempre, mucho más aliviados y con ambos pies sobre el suelo. Y un tremendo dolor de cabeza para los dos.

- .¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?. – dijo Takao bajando las escaleras, restregándose los ojos por el sueño.

- .¡Hmpf!. Nada importante – concluyó el ruso, cerrando tras sí la puerta de la cocina – ya pronto estará listo la cena.

En un descuido del ruso, Takao ingresó a la cocina, donde pudo ver la magnitud del desastre. Observó todo con cierto interés en hallar algo comestible lo más pronto posible, y encontró eso en la forma de una gran tableta de chocolate, el cual aún estaba envuelto en el papel alumínio; se le ocurrió escondérselo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin embargo las ganas que tenía por saciar su eterna gula hizo con que lo abriera precipitadamente, mirando furtivamente hacia los lados para certificarse de que nadie entraría ni tampoco le fuera necesario repartir la tableta con nadie. Se resguardó en uno de los rincones oscuros de la cocina, contemplando su tesoro desenvuelto en sus manos y relamiéndose por las ansias que tenía por el dulce. Sin embargo, y contra todos sus planes, oyó voces acercándose a la cocina, por lo cual tuvo un repentino acceso de desespero por ocultar el chocolate… .¿talvez debiera metérselo todo en su boca?.… no, no era una idea muy atinada, no lograría tragárselo tan pronto así… .¿dentro de alguna alacena o cajón?.… había demasiados y luego no conseguiría más hallarlo en medio de tanto desastre… .¿qué tal si lo ponía oculto entre las cosas en la mesa?. Se encogió de hombros, y enterró su tableta de chocolate dentro de un enorme pavo crudo que estaba afuera para descongelarse. Justo a tiempo que Kai y Rei entraban en la cocina, el bicolor iba en silencio mientras el chino tampoco tenía muy buena expresión debido a las sobredosis alcohólicas a las que se había sometido. Ambos chicos no prestaron atención a Takao, quien salió de allí sin hacer ningún comentario en particular.

- Bien – dijo Rei, limpiando un poco la mesa y apartando algunos artículos – solamente falta cocinarse el pavo…

Dicho esto, encendió el horno, aguardando a que llegara a la temperatura ideal, y después colocó el pavo adentro.

Por su parte, el nipón se dirigió a la sala, hallando a Max recostado en uno de los sofás, con una expresión seria en su rostro. Takao arqueó las cejas, era rarísimo ver al rubio con aquella cara.

- .¿Sucede algo, Max?. – preguntó el peliazul.

- Es terrible, Taka… terrible… - murmuró el rubio, con una expresión desconsolada.

- Si deseas contármelo, puedes hacerlo – dijo Takao.

- Es que… me puse ebrio… - titubeó el ojiazul.

- Woooo… - el nipón se sorprendió.

- Y después… le dije a Kai que me gustaba…

- .¡Woooooow!.

- Después… metí la mano en sus pantalones y le toqué… aquello…

- .¡Cielos!.

- Después… le acaricié el trasero…

- .¡Eso es… es…!. – el nipón no conseguía expresar la tremenda sorpresa que todo aquello le ocasionaba.

- Taka… pero todo eso no es lo peor… - indicó el acongojado ojiazul.

- .¿No es lo peor?. ¿Qué más de terrible sucedió?.

- Lo peor de todo, Takao… - el rubio no conseguía articular palabra, las lágrimas invadían sus ojos, cayendo a montones sobre su regazo y humedeciéndolo – lo peor de todo… .¡¡Es que yo fui un niño malo, y ahora San Nicolás no va a traerme el regalo que le pedí!!. .¡No va a traerme!. ¡NO VAAAAAAAAAAAA…!.

Para resumirlo todo, Takao dio un respingo. Acogió entre sus brazos al inconsolable chico que soltaba el llanto con la facilidad y la profusión de un grifo abierto, mientras murmuraba disconexamente que él estaba perdido y que su deseo no se vería realizado; el peliazul quedó en silencio, pues no encontraba las palabras necesarias para apaciguar el inmenso dolor que atenazaba a su compañero de equipo.

Como no todo era perfecto, Takao dio otro respingo al sentir un aroma _peculiar_ viniendo de la cocina… aroma de pavo cocido. Iba a abrir la boca, pero una vocecilla en el interior de su cabeza le indicó que se callara, y por rara ocasión la obedeció.

El flamante pavo, servido en una exquisita bandeja de plata con las guarniciones y todo el acompañamiento, fue colocado en el centro de la mesa del comedor, previamente preparado con los platos de porcelana y los utensílios de plata, servilletas de lino bordado, una extensa gama de finos manjares y postres, completando el conjunto por los costosos candelabros de plata maciza que sostenían los cirios. El ruso se posicionó en uno de los extremos de la mesa, mientras que los otros chicos se sentaron alrededor de él; Kai hizo una seña, e inmediatamente todos se levantaron.

- Que cada uno de nosotros lleve para sí la paz, la abundancia y la felicidad que hoy compartimos – dijo Kai en tono solemne – y que nos acompañe en todos los momentos difíciles por los cuales… .¡Hmpf!. Aquí tienes un pañuelo, Max… - interrumpió el ruso, extendiéndole el pañuelo al rubio que aún seguía sollozando - … por los cuales pasemos, y que al término de esta cena quede el compromiso y la promesa de reunirnos nuevamente el año que viene – concluyó.

Acto seguido, el chico chino se dedicó a rebanar el pavo en trozos finos, sirviendo a cada uno de ellos. Contra todas las expectativas, el nipón era el menos inclinado a probar tal manjar, cosa que no pasó por alto a sus compañeros; el primero a probar fue Kai.

- .¿Hum?. – dijo, frunciendo la frente – este pavo sabe a… dulce.

- Sabe a… - dijo el ojiazul, que también probó - …chocolate.

- .¿Chocolate?. – mencionó el ojidorado, probando cautelosamente el asado – esto sabe a… .¡chocolate!. – concluyó alarmado – .¿pero cómo es que…?.

El único que no había probado era Takao, lo cual fue pésimo para él pues era evidente que estaba enterado, y sonrió neviosamente al tiempo que retiraba su silla. El ruso se levantó hecho una furia, al mismo tiempo que el nipón se levantaba y corría en plena fuga; sin embargo, Kai sostuvo el pavo con una de las manos y, con una puntería envidiable, logró acertar de lleno en la cabeza de Takao, quien por el impacto de la "pavada"que recibió cayó en seco al suelo, inconsciente.

- Creo que estaría mejor servir el pastel… - dijo Rei tragando en seco.

Sirvió el costosísimo, complicadísimo y laboriosísimo pastel, el mismo que Rei, auxiliado por Kai, "rellenó" luego de actividades más… intensas. El chico feliz que era Max fue el primero en probarlo, entusiasmado en meter en la boca el trozo más grande que pudiera, pero pronto sus sueños e ilusiones se desvanecieron cuando masticó dos veces el pastel, poniéndosele rápidamente los ojos como dos estrellas brillantes de la misma forma que cualquiera antes de desmayarse.

- Esto está… sal… sal… salado… - musitó el rubio, cuyos labios apenas conseguía abrir para hablar.

- .¡Cielos!. ¡Esto está terriblemente salado!. – exclamó Kai, al probar con la punta de la cuchara el pastel.

- No puede ser que yo… - Rei era presa de una estupefacción sin tamaño.

- .¿_Qué_ sucedió?. – bramó Kai, exigiendo una respuesta.

- Pues verás… jejeje… es que… el tarro de sal y de azúcar impalpable estaban uno al lado del otro y… habré hecho confusión – explicó el chino, mirando al suelo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, todos los chicos se levantaron, pero el más feliz de todos era, sin lugar a dudas, Max. Contó muy emocionado que él _había visto a San Nicolás_, vio con todos los detalles el trineo muy colorido que paró frente a la ventana de su habitación, así como presenció los pocos minutos que el bonachón anciano dejaba los obsequios debajo del árbol para luego marcharse en la callada de la madrugada. Los otros tres chicos sonrieron con cierto aire de complicidad y lástima… sí, su compañero de equipo era presa de alucinaciones, el pobre…

- .¿¿No me creen??. – exclamó Max, sacudiendo por los hombros a cada uno de ellos - .¡Pues yo sí tengo como comprobarlo!.

Acto seguido arrastró a sus compañeros hasta su habitación, abrió las ventanas de par en par y Takao, Rei y Kai asomaron la cabeza para mirar. Lograron observar afuera una tina pequeña, extrañas pisadas de animales grandes primeramente en línea recta y luego haciendo huellas irregulares, y pequeños paquetes desperdigados hasta donde permitía verse en la nieve. Los tres chicos quedaron sorprendidos, aunque eso no les pareció válido para comprobarlo.

- .¿Qué significa todo esto?. – indagó Rei, señalando las pisadas y la tina pequeña.

- Es que… me dio mucha pena observar a los pobres renos, parecían estar muriéndose de frío… - explicó inocentemente el rubio – entonces recordé que aquel líquido que nos tomamos en la cocina nos dejaba caldeados, y como había dos botellas sobrando… decidí ponerlo en una tina e hice que todas los renos se tomaran algunos sorbos… pero creo que se lo dí demasiado y… comenzaron a correr endiabladamente hasta perderse de vista, y San Nicolás tuvo que ir por ellos…

- .¿Vodka… a renos?. – dijo Kai, incrédulo.

- .¡Pero juro que fue con la mejor de las intenciones!. – se apresuró a certificar el ojiazul.

A favor de la sanidad mental de todos, los otros tres chicos decidieron pasar por alto esta extraña circunstancia que podría ser calificado de… vergonzosamente sobrenatural. Bajaron las escaleras y efectivamente hallaron sendos paquetes bajo el árbol de Navidad. Se acercaron a examinar, curiosos.

En su paquete Rei halló una preciosa camisa de seda con bordados en oro, sonriendo grandemente por su suerte. El bicolor también esbozó una sonrisa complacida al extraer de su paquete una bufanda de color azul claro, y Takao halló en el suyo un vasto repertorio de finísimos chocolates suizos, los cuales miraba y no se decidía a comérselos, hasta sus envoltorios le parecían sin comparación. Y Max…

- .¡Oh!. ¡A pesar de todo, San Nicolás aún se acordó de mí!. ¡Gracias a que fui un chico bueno, educado, responsable, amistoso y compañero, me regaló un…! – abrió la caja, y observó su contenido con ojos desorbitados, luego volvió a poner la tapa a la caja y sonrió completamente avergonzado.

- .¿Qué te ha traído?. – preguntaron al unísono los otros tres chicos, como si aquello constituyera la noticia del momento.

- Er… pues… ejem… bien, muchachos, .¿qué les parece si vamos a desayunar?. – desvió Max, empujándo a los tres hacia la cocina.

Los otros tres quedaron extrañados ante la conducta de Max, pero se acomodaron en la mesa mientras el rubio iba rápidamente a su habitación, volviendo después con las manos vacías. Se negó terminantemente a hablar de lo que había recibido a pesar de la insistencia de los otros chicos, e incluso insistió que debían dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad, cosa que posteriormente hicieron y que les hizo olvidar momentáneamente su curiosidad. El único que no había olvidado, por inverosímil que parezca, fue Takao, quien siguió a Max hasta su habitación a hurtadillas y lo vio entrando sin hacer ningún ruido. El nipón contempló por la cerradura que Max abría la cajita, echaba una larga mirada, se sonrojaba y volvía a cubrirlo. Tanto quería saber lo que era, que en un descuido la puerta se le abrió y Max lo descubrió allí, y raudamente escondió el paquete detrás de él.

- .¡Takao!. – exclamó el chico, sorprendido.

- .¿Hum?.… Hola, Max…

- .¿Q-Qué quieres aquí…?.

- Yo… bueno, quería saber qué tienes allí.

- .¡No!.

- Vamos, Max, no se lo contaré a nadie…

- .¿Prometes?.

- Sí, claro.

- D-De acuerdo.

Entonces el rubio puso el paquete enfrente a Takao, y abrió el envoltorio. El peliazul abrió muy grande los ojos al ver lo que contenía.

- .¡Vaya, Max!. – exclamó Takao, perplejo - .¿Y para qué sirve eso?.

- Taka… - susurró el rubio con impaciencia - .¿Acaso no ves que la función de esto es tan obvio como para preguntarme su utilidad?.

- .¡No me digas que esto sirve para… para… .¿hacer… _aquello_?!.

- Precisamente – contestó Max con mucha convicción.

- Y… .¿ya lo probaste?. – musitó el peliazul, sonrojándose.

- Un par de veces… - contestó Max en voz baja, también enrojeciendo.

- .¿Qué tal se siente?.

- Se siente… raro, pero… es agradable…

- .¿Me lo dejas probar?. – preguntó Takao.

- .¡Claro!. – asintió el ojiazul, sonriendo.

El chico rubio le dio todas las indicaciones, y Takao accionó el dispositivo. Una tremenda sensación lo recorrió, dejándolo con la mente en blanco durante algunos segundos, tuvo que sacudirse la cabeza para librarse de lo que provocaba escalofríos en él. Se echó sobre la cama.

- .¡Caracoles!. ¡Esto se siente muy, pero muy bien!. – aprobó el peliazul.

En ese mismo instante, Kai abrió la puerta de repente, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos en algo bastante evidente.

- .¡¿Pero qué hacen ustedes dos allí, pervertidos?! – gritó Kai, escandalizado - .¡Hey, esa cosa que tienes en la mano no es para hacer… _aquello_!. – exclamó, apuntando al objeto en la mano del nipón - .¡Ese es el nuevo modelo del lanzador de beyblade que salió este mes!. – puntualizó.

- Hum, pero… .¡la idea fue de Max!. – culpó instantáneamente el nipón.

- .¡Pero tú también no sabías y hasta aprobaste!. – exclamó el rubio, mientras se tomaban el uno al otro peleando y rodando sobre el suelo.

El bicolor nada más sonrió levemente, al final de cuentas era Navidad y todo podía ser perdonado, agradeció interiormente por pasarlo tan bien, en compañía de sus amigos de siempre, con quienes siempre podría contar… pero luego tuvo que salir corriendo de la habitación, para auxiliar a Rei en la planta baja, quien se estaba asfixiando por atragantarse con una uva...

(FIN)

* * *

_Bien! Fin de la historia, y hora de que dejen vuestras opiniones, ya de antemano les deseo a todos una feliz Navidad, que San Nicolás les traiga los regalitos que hayan solicitado por haberse portado bien (así como Max! XD!), y por último... si ven a renos frente a su ventana, no les den vodka, de acuerdo? Jejeje!... Hasta pronto!_


End file.
